


Let’s Just Stay Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve on a great morning, Was it good for them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Let’s Just Stay Like This:

*Summary: Danny & Steve on a great morning, Was it good for them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

After an evening of sex, & an early morning round of morning sex, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up feeling really good, & satisfied, Thanks to his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. Whatever brought them to this point, The Blond was glad that it did.

Danny felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, when he laid eyes on him. It was like his future was secured, & he could finally be happy for once in his life. The Shorter Man is gonna take it, & what Steve offers, & not look back.

His hunky bed partner woke up next to him, & asked, “Are you okay, Danno ?”, He wrapped his arms around him. Danny turned around in his arms, & said this to him with a smile, as he laid cozy against him. “I am just happy, You make me happy”, & they made out for a little while.

The Former Seal smiled, & said, “You make me happy too, I love you”, & he kissed him on the back of his neck. “I love you too”, The Shorter Man said without hesitation. The Loudmouth Detective pulled him closer to him, & the Five-O Commander went willingly.

“Let’s just stay like this”, Danny said, as he got comfortable. Steve says agreeing, “You won’t get an argument out of me”, & they cuddled up together, & just spent the rest of the morning in bed. Which they were both fine with that, & weren’t in the mood to get up anyway.

The End.


End file.
